


The Romcom

by Anracli



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anracli/pseuds/Anracli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is completely tired of watching the same movie over and over with Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Romcom

It wasn't like he meant for it to happen.

The movie was typical fare, little more than a bit of redrom fluff spiced up by quadrant vacillation with an old kismesis. Karkat knew they had seen the movie at least a dozen times over the past sweep and if he had any say in the matter, they would have been doing literally anything else--even if it was reading the book that inspired the movie. Eridan insisted, pressed and plied until he acquiesced. They snacked and gossiped as the movie played, largely ignored, curled up beside each other beneath a thick blanket.

Nothing was out of the norm, nothing different from the other times they had gotten together and watched the movie. When the film's lowblood protagonist found herself thrown against the wall by her highblooded former kismesis, Karkat felt his eyelids droop heavily, the predictable progression of the paper thin plot no longer stirring even a modicum of interest in him. He slumped, leaning against Eridan.

Sleep had nearly claimed when he felt a warm hand slide down his thigh, flattening his leg against the floor. Karkat sniffed, lifting his head in confusion as the fog of sleep drifted away. The movie's lowblood was now pinned to the ground, her mouth occupied by her assailant's bulge, a comical amount of liquid spewing everywhere.

"Gratuitous garbage," he said, rubbing his eyes. The hand tightened at his leg, reminding him why he had woken up in the first place.

Karkat narrowed his eyes, then frowned, tilting his head, his mouth slightly agape. Eridan was resting his head against the sofa, the blanket over his lap moving in a more than suggestive manner. He gave a jolt, nails digging into Karkat's thigh.

"Is this happening? How many times have we seen this movie and you're doing that?"

"A troll's got needs, Kar. What do you suggest I do?" He licked his lips slowly, eyes half-lidded. "Kick you out of my hive like some uncivilised--"

"You are literally touching your bulge with your hand on me. I think that's more uncivilised than just asking me to leave or at least going to another part of your hive. I mean for fuck's sake..."

"I don't hear you telling me to stop."

He started, fumbling over half started words, all the while Eridan continued his self-ministrations, his hand trailing further and further up Karkat's leg.

The movie was now in full swing, the highblood's legs curled about the other's waist, her movements exaggerated and absurd. It was never an arousing scene for Karkat, at least not since the first time he had seen it in private. A faint stirring at his pants pulled him from his thoughts.

"Are you--" The seadweller's hand grasped and massaged, knocking the words from his mouth. "Are you serious?"

"I don't want to be a bad host." He could see his jaw clench as Eridan leant forward, his breathing audibly laboured as he fumbled at Karkat's pants. "It'd be rude if I didn't."

In a single movement, Eridan moved atop him, the blanket somehow still atop them. Karkat lifted his hips, turning his attention back to the movie. The lowblood, bruised and bleeding, was atop the highblood, pulling at her partner's hair as she squealed, legs squeezing together. Warm breath came upon his bulge, a rush of heat surging through his midsection.

"Is this okay?"

He looked down at Eridan, saw the desire flickering in his eyes. Karkat grunted, slouching slightly. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Eridan, it's fine." He winced at his own words, smacking his palm against his forehead. "I mean it."

A major plot revelation was happening on the movie, that much Karkat remembered, but all he could see was Eridan taking his bulge, a decorated hand wrapped around its base squeezing and releasing, into his mouth. The rhythm of his movements was maddeningly slow, a tightness forming in him that wouldn't let loose.

With a groan, he leant forward, grabbing at Eridan's horns and hair. His legs shook as he tried to force Eridan closer. In response, the hand at his hip tightened, nails digging deep into flesh. And still he kept up the slow pace, perhaps even slowing down further. Every slip of the tongue, the way the rings rubbed at him, the over the top soundtrack of feigned sex from the movie--

The tension snapped and his hips lifted embarrassingly, fingertips deep at Eridan's shoulders. His toes curled and his knees quivered, and still the seadweller continued, tightening his grip.

"I can't--I can't..."

Vibrations from Eridan's muffled voice wrenched a moan from him, his vision tunneling, the only thing he could see, could focus on was the shock of purple hair between his legs. Karkat bucked and pushed Eridan away, wrestling him to the ground.

"No more," he panted. "You're a good host, all right?"

Eridan licked his lips, grinning. "I don't think I caught that. Mind telling me again?"

How he wanted to wipe that smug grin from his face. Karkat snarled, pushing up from the ground, stumbling over his half-worn pants. "I'm not here to feed your ego," he said, pulling his pants up the rest of the way. "We have to finish the movie."

"Even after all that, you still want to watch it?" Eridan took up his spot beside him once more, sliding beneath the blanket. "Not even going to do me the honour of returning the favour?"

Karkat smiled as he watched the grin slowly fade from the seadweller's face. "What host expects a guest to serve him?"

"I didn't know you were so cruel."

He chuckled, reaching across him for the bowl of snacks. "Next time we'll watch the movie at my hive." Bowl in hand, he started to settle back into place, but found himself pausing, his face close to Eridan's.

A twinge pulled at Karkat and he moved in, kissing him briefly. "We'll pick up from there."


End file.
